Determine the role of molecular mimicry in the immunopathogenesis of rheumatoid arthritis by comparing the magnitude and specificity of antibodies to the e-coli DNAJ and proteins in the synovial fluid and blood of patients with early RA and normal subjects. Assess the magnitude and specificity of the t-cell immune response to e-coli DNAJ proteins and determine what t-cell receptor variable region genes are used for anti-DNAJ immune responses in RA synovial fluid and blood.